eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dorne
thumb|450px Dorne ist eine große Halbinsel, die fast den gesamten südlichen Teil von Westeros ausmacht. Sie ist eine der neun Regionen der Sieben Königslande. Ihre Hauptstadt ist Sonnspeer, der Sitz des Hauses Martell. Die Herrscher von Dorne nennen sich nach rhoynischer Tradition "Fürst von Dorne". Geographie : siehe auch: Orte in Dorne Dorne grenzt im Norden an das Dornische Meer, im Osten an die Inseln namens Trittsteine und im Süden an das Sommermeer. Im Nordwesten trennen Dorne die Roten Berge vom Rest der Sieben Königslande. Durch diese Berge gibt es nur zwei größere Pässe, den Fürstenpass, der in den Norden in die Weite bzw. in die Dornischen Marsche führt und den Steinwegpass, der nach Nordosten in die Sturmlande führt. Dorne ist die heißeste Region in Westeros. Bewohner & Wirtschaft : siehe auch: Häuser aus Dorne Die Dornischen sind das bevölkerungsärmste Volk in Westeros. Sie unterscheiden sich zudem am meisten von den anderen Kulturen in den Sieben Königslanden. Der Grund hierfür ist der starke Einfluss der Rhoynar, einem emigrierten Volk aus Essos, das sich in Dorne niedergelassen und sich mit der ursprünglichen Bevölkerung vermischt hat. Dorne produziert einige exklusive Produkte wie z.B. spezielle Früchte oder den berühmten dornischen Wein. Die Dornischen Fischhändler verhandeln sprichwörtlich besonders hart Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IV . Geschichte Die Ersten Menschen besiedelten Westeros von Dorne aus, da dies das Land war, das sie als erstes betraten, als sie über die Trittsteine nach Dorne kamen, die damals noch eine feste Landverbindung nach Essos bildete. Im großen Krieg zwischen den Ersten Menschen und den Kindern des Waldes zerstörten letztgenannte mit Hilfe von Magie die Landbrücke, die seitdem Gebrochener Arm heißt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . Vor ca. 1000 Jahren bestanden in Dorne eine Vielzahl kleinerer Königreiche der Andalen, wovon keines stark genug war, um die anderen zu unterdrücken. Als die Rhoynar dann von Streitkräften des Freistaats Valyria aus ihrem ursprünglichen Land auf Essos vertrieben wurden, flohen sie mit 10.000 Schiffen unter der Führung der Kriegerkönigin Nymeria. Sie setzten nach Dorne über und Nymeria heiratete einen der mächtigsten Männer aus Dorne: Lord Mors Martell. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie ganz Dorne erobern und seitdem regiert in Dorne das Haus Nymeros Martell, so der offizielle und vollständige Name des Hauses Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Appendix . Die Rhoynar brachten ihre eigene Religion mit nach Westeros, allerdings ging diese allmählich unter und die meisten schlossen sich dem Glauben an die Sieben an. Trotzdem wurden auch viele Sitten von den Rhoynar übernommen, so z.B. dass das älteste Kind erbt, egal welchen Geschlechts . Dorne hat eine lange und blutige Geschichte, die voll ist von kleineren Kriegen, vor allem der Adelshäuser, die nahe der Roten Berge leben, denn diese stehen in einer langen Tradition der Feindschaft mit den Häusern der Dornischen Marsche und der Weite. 700 Jahre nach der Invasion der Andalen fiel Aegon I. Targaryen in Westeros ein und er zwang alle alten Könige des Kontinents mit Hilfe seiner Drachen, sich ihm zu beugen. Einzig Dorne vermochte es, sich diesen Eroberungskriegen zu widersetzen: Während die anderen Könige sich Aegon in einer offenen Feldschlacht stellten, in ihren Festungen verschanzten oder wegen seiner Überlegenheit gleich das Knie beugten, führte Dorne einen erfolgreichen Guerillakrieg, sodass sich Aegon schließlich entschloss, Dorne seine Unabhänigkeit zu lassen . Anderthalb Jahrhunderte später eroberte der erst 14-jährige Daeron I. Targaryen unter schweren Verlusten (10.000 Mann) Dorne. Unglücklicherweise erhoben sich unmittelbar danach die Bewohner von Dorne zu einem Aufstand, in dem zunächst der Statthalter Daerons aus dem Haus Tyrell getötet wurde und dazu noch 40.000 Königstreue bei dem Versuch, Dorne zu halten Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon I . Daerons Nachfolger Baelor I. Targaryen schloss Frieden mit Dorne und Daeron II. Targaryen schaffte das, was vorher mit dem Schwert keiner geschafft hatte: durch Heirat und Vertrag schloss er Dorne an das Reich an, indem er die dornische Prinzessin Myriah Martell heiratete und seine Schwester Daenerys mit Fürst Maron Martell vermählt wurde . Daeron II. hatte vier Söhne Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Jon I . ... Zum Ende von Roberts Rebellion kommt es hier zum Angriff auf den Turm der Freude, bei dem Eddard Stark und sechs treue Kampfgefährten drei Rittern der Königsgarde entgegentreten, die den Turm und die sich darin befindende Lyanna Stark bewachen sollen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X , siehe auch: Angriff auf den Turm der Freude, 283AL Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dorne *The Lands of Ice and Fire Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Regionen Kategorie:Orte in Dorne